


Trasmutation into preciousness

by kalime80



Series: My Drarry poems [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry, chemistry I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalime80/pseuds/kalime80
Summary: Draco's reflections about fate and future. Companion of "Alchemic path"





	Trasmutation into preciousness

Without courage to face you, I'm left to cry

here in this bathroom. Mirrors never lie

and now I see that I'm the tool of Evil

destined to bring you ruin. Gold cannot rust

but I will be the one corrupting you

in alchemy perverted, I will turn you

into some shapeless lump of the vile metal

my soul is made of. Memories of light

won't lift me from the plumbeousness of fate

What choices have I got? Forfeit my life

surrendering the heart you have fire-branded

into your careful hands, to be destroyed

by the wrath of Death-Eaters, long before

you'll have a chance to rid the Wizard's World

of this spreading disease? I'd rather not

and weep

Don't say that I am carbon, I'm your strength:

like diamonds I am faceted and cold

but being hard means nothing, hit my weakness

and I shall break in pointed shreds of glass

that will cut you and hurt you and make you bleed

and weep

Don't say I'm oxygen, needed for your survival:

spontaneously I cause complete combustion

I will blacken your skin, burn you to ashes

I grant corrosion if you try to touch me

it's in my nature to bring acids forth

and weep

Don't say I'm sulphur, born to make you sparkle

for I'm the yellow sickness of the planet

coiling up from its wounds like a foul smoke

heralding demons, smothering your breath

with the stench of the entrails of the world

and weep

Don't say that I am water, even if you are right:

my tears will sweep you away, you'll drown in them

flooded by sadness, never to reach the surface

My bottomless despair will swallow you

filling your mouth and lungs until you'll choke

As I spill the whole truth out of my eyes

you're leaning on the threshold. I can see now

take the Dark Mark of Snakes is quitting hope

and I value your courage just enough

to believe, when your arms come to surround me

and your emerald gaze pierces my shield

that sacrifice myself to set you free

is not some selfless bravery, it is fool

and the last act of cowardice. True faith

will make me stand forever by your side

knowing you'll be victorious, you'll succeed

in defeating all Darkness, we'll be safe

You're the sorcerer who learned how to wield Love

like the powerful weapon that it is

I choose for you to claim me: with your kiss

transform my leaden soul into pure gold


End file.
